dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
My guesses for the Moro Arc's wrap-up
Allow me to share my guess/es of how the Moro Arc will roll down: 1) On this month's issue, we will see the Z-Fighters training on Kami's Lookout after gathering and catching up with Gohan who had "enlisted" them. 2) Vegeta's Yardrat training will see its conclusion next chapter. Once Vegeta is done, Pybara congratulates him for being even more skilled than Goku at his day; they converse about how their "secret technique" is sure to win this time against Moro and his army of escaped convicts. 3) Irico had brought Jiya & Buu to Yardrat while Vegeta trained. All of them had spent their time over there learning a few small tricks from the Yardrats to aid them in their combat. 4) Goku had gained accsess to his Unmastered Ultra Instinct mode by will, Merus turns to be Whis' "son"/planned successor who ditched his fated job due to morals. 5) Two months had passed, Moro and his men arrive to Earth and there is a whole "Resurrection 'F' 2.0" scenario going on, Jaco contacts the Galactic Patrol HQ about Moro's arrival, which is passed on to Merus. Goku teleports them to Earth as the last line of prisoners are fighting. Irico is also contacted by the Galactic Patrol HQ, Vegeta hears it and asks Buu to take them to Earth ASAP, Buu turns into the Grand Supreme Kai and the 4 of them goes off to the big battle. 6) Merus and UI Goku fight FP Moro, who's now 10 times stronger than them, to no avail. Vegeta and the Dai Kaioshin join the fight, 7-3 is killed off quick by the experienced Gohan, Yunba and Shimorekka are killed by Piccolo as revenge for the last chapter's round; Quitur is killed by Tien's upgraded Neo-Tri-Beam, the rest are the prey of the other Human Z-Fighters. 7) Vegeta asks the others to buy him some time to unleash his secret weapon, Goku, Merus & Dai Kaioshin apply. Vegeta is transforming his whole physical body into sheer ki and allows Moro to absorb him,believing that he will have the ultimate power now, chapter ends with cliffhanger. Moro begins to pummle the resistence, Goku's tappig into MUI but it's no use, just as Moro is about to slay Goku, his arm goes numb; Vegeta had gained control over Moro's nerve system, he's manipulating his body to "throw up" ki out in fast rates, which causes the goat to age up. Moro tries to fight the process with hitting himself and aiming to kill the Saiyan Prince but Vegeta keeps on moving within his body to different areas and unleash the stolen ki from there, countless souls are seen freed from Moro's dying aura, Moro tries to call his men for help but only Saganbo is left alive and even that is cut off short with Gohan kicking him all bruised down, with Trunks holding him hostage with a ki blast directed at him to prevent him from moving forward to Moro. Saganbo tells Moro that "sadly" he can't help him, he then accept his near-by death, before Gohan could finish the job, Moro sucks Saganbo's remaining energy out dry and manages to do a similiar explosion as Vegeta threw back in the Saiyan Saga, which throws all the warriors out of his range. Moro flies off and hides his ki as Dr. Gero did, he runs towards the presence of the Earth Dragon Balls, only to be extremely hurt by Vegeta who's still inside him, and begins to crush Moro's spine, opting to kill the warlock once and for all. Moro is in great pain, he lets out a shout which allows Piccolo to pin-point his location, but turns out it's just a clone left behind. Dende contacts Goku and tells him that Moro is actually about 70 miles away from where he was last seen, the whole group flies over there, Jiya throws up a flash grenade as the area is pitch dark, and they observe Moro crawling and reeling in pain on the ground, not that far away from him there is a Dragon Ball, Goku tells Tien to use his Solar Flare to hold the resisting Moro for a while, the Dai Kaioshin lands to keep Moro in his place, Krillin goes to grab the ball, while the numb Moro is not letting go of his will to conquer the universe, he begins to steal on Krillin's energy and obtains the Dragon Ball from his weakend hands with his telekinesis, Vegeta uses his trick once again and this time manages to heavily damage Moro's pelvis to prevent him from moving up and run away, Vegeta explains to Goku that he has no more strength to get out of Moro's body, which forces him to die along with Moro once the final blow is struck. Goku tells the Dai Kaioshin to use his telekinesis and go to Dende's Lookout with the Dragon Ball as he'll tell him his plan telepacy:he wants Vegeta to keep Moro in-check while they'll use the Dragon Balls to extract Vegeta out of Moro's body and upon that moment to destroy Moro once and for all. The Dai Kaioshin executes this, and gathers the Dragon Balls ASAP, Moro is pleased Vegeta is no longer a pain in his neck (literally), and latches to Yamcha's foot, he try to suck his energy as a refreshment option, to repair his body on the very least, Vegeta jumps on his arm and breaks it as he holds Yamcha leg, Moro screams in extreme pain and Vegeta terminates him with a close up Big Bang Attack. The Dai Kaioshin uses the second wish to revive all of Moro and his followers' victims. Beerus is wondering why hasn't he heard nor seen Vegeta & Goku for a long time, as it's unusual for their Dragon Ball Super selves, Whis enters the scene and begins to explain him what had took place on the realm of the living. End of story. Category:Dxrd